Love & Basketball: A SonAmy Story
by SelfMadeHooper
Summary: Sonic and Amy play 1-on-1 against each other, for love. Amy has been in love with Sonic since she was 8 years old. Sonic, however, doesn't love her anymore because he is now engaged to Sally. Will Amy win his heart back or will she have one of the most heartbreaking losses in her life.


(Based off the movie of Love & Basketball) **I do not own the movie, SEGA, Archie Comics, or anything else.**

Sonic is 6'5, weighs 190 pounds, shoots with his right hand

Amy is 5'10, weighs 150 pounds, shoots with her right hand

**Prequel…**

Sonic and Amy have known each other for a long period of time ever since Sonic move to a new house close to hers. One night, Amy confesses that she loves him ever since the 3rd grade. Sonic used to love her back when they were young, through high school, and college.

Five years ago, Sonic found out that his father, Jules the Hedgehog, had cheated on his mom. So Sonic is now confused, he doesn't know what to do now or who to trust. So Sonic decides to break up with Amy because he's going to the NBA after just one year of playing college basketball, Amy played four years. Amy, on the other hand, couldn't believe what he just said and was later left heartbroken. Now three years later after Amy graduated college, Amy is playing oversees' in Italy and Sonic is in his fourth-year playing in the NBA.

Then on one play that will change Sonic's playing career, and probably his life, he stole the ball on the fastbreak and later dunked it. While he was hanging on the rim, he lost grip of it and landed awkwardly as his right knee popped. Sonic was on the hardwood floor grimacing in pain after he dislocated his right knee. The doctors told him, and his parents, that he torn his ACL (which is one of the hardest injuries to recover from).

Amy on the other hand, had come home from Italy, a week after she won the championship. She decides to quit playing basketball because basketball isn't fun to her anymore because she's misses her family and friends, and Sonic as well. Amy had just found out that Sonic is in the hospital after he tore his ACL, so she decides to visit him in the hospital since they haven't seen each other for three years.

Amy visits the hospital and later knocks on Sonic's door,

**Sonic:** "Who is it?" **Amy:** "It's me you crash-test-dummy." **Sonic:** "Amy?" **Amy:** "Yep it's me." **Sonic: **"Wow I haven't seen you since forever. You're still trying to go to the NBA?" **Amy: **"I did until they found out that I have breast." Sonic laughed a little and said, "Hey, ain't you still playing basketball in Italy?" **Amy: **"I did, but not anymore." **Sonic: **"Why?" **Amy: **"Because I miss my family while I was still playing over there. Everybody speaking in different languages and all that. It just got boring over there and I just gave up playing, but I'll still love the game." **Sonic: **"I see. I bet you still miss me too as well." **Amy: **"Yeah,…..and Sonic-"

She was about to tell him that she still misses him and still loves him as well, but was cut off when there was a knock on the door and it was Sally.

**Sally: **"Heeeeyyyyy Sonic how you feelin'?" **Sonic: **"Good thanks"

As Sonic and Sally did a quick kiss to greed each other, Amy was shocked to see what she just saw then the shocking news came up,

**Sonic: **"Oh Amy, I want you to meet my fiancée Sally. Sally here's my old friend Amy." Sally waved to her and said,"Hi Amy." **Amy: **"Hi Sally uhhhhh y'all two are engaged?" **Sonic: **"Yeah we're getting married it 5 months."

Then Sally showed her the ring on her finger just to see. Amy was shocked she didn't know what to say but she has to say something by not to hurt Sally's feelings or Sonic's.

**Amy: **"Oh...I'm sorry I-I-I didn't know... congratulations. When are y'all getting married again?" **Sonic & Sally: **"In 5 months." **Amy: **"Okay. But still congratulations." **Sally: **"Thank you." **Amy: **"Well it was great seeing you Sonic and you too Sally, I'll see y'all later." **Sonic & Sally: **"Byyyyyyeeeee. Take care."

After Amy closes the door, she walked out of the hospital holding her tears trying not to cry. After she went to her car, she started crying because deep down, she still loves Sonic, now she's gotta think of a plan to cancel their wedding just to get Sonic back.

**5 months & 2 weeks later…**

Amy has found a job to work at a bank, while Sonic is in rehab recovering his ACL injury. Then Amy is at her mother's house lying down on her bed playing with her ball then looking at her basketball-posters on the wall and her trophies. She decides to pack up her stuff because she's moving out of her mom's house. While she was packing, she looked out the window and see Sonic packing as well along with his mother helping him out. Then comes night time as Amy was lying down on her bed, she jump out of her bed, opens the window, and knocked on Sonic's window.

Sonic woke up, looked at the window, saw Amy, pouted, opened his window, and said, "What do you want, Amy." **Amy: **"Can you come outside so I can talk to you." **Sonic: **"For what I'm trying to go to sleep?" **Amy: **"Just come outside, please?" Sonic sighed and said"Alright"

So Sonic hopped out of the window, folding his arms, and said,"Okay make it quick."

Amy takes a deep breath so she can confess him something,"I've been in love with ever since I was 8 years old. And..." **Sonic: **"Aaaaaaaannnnnnnnnd?" As he did his signature smirk. **Amy: **"And I still want you in my life." **Sonic: **"So you just woke me up at 11 pm to tell me that you still love me and its 2 week before my wedding." **Amy: **"Yes. And I believe you will make the biggest mistake in your life." **Sonic: **"What make you say that?" **Amy: **"Because I know you Sonic. I can read you like a book. Why did you even break up with me, seven years ago, anyway?"

**Sonic: **"Because I was shocked of what I just heard from my momma when she told me my dad cheated on her. I didn't know who to trust. And that was seven years ago. I can't go back and change it. It's in the past, there's nothing I can do about it. Goodbye Amy." Sonic starts to walk back to his window but Amy stopped him, "Wait."

Sonic stopped at his window, pouted, and later turned around to hear what Amy has to say. **Sonic: **"What." **Amy: **"I'll play you, 1-on-1. If I win, you go tell your fiancé that your wedding will be canceled." **Sonic: **"Okay. But if I win..."Amy hesitated for a bit and said,"...I'll buy you a wedding present."

Sonic nodded his head.

5 minutes later, Sonic and Amy put on their basketball clothes and were heading to Sonic's backyard about to play 1-on-1. Sonic, however, is wearing his knee brace because his knee didn't heal yet, its healing percentage is at 90%.

**Amy: **"Game goes to 10" **Sonic: **"3"**Amy: **"Why the rush?" **Sonic: **"To get it over with." **Amy: **"Fine then, crash-test-dummy. Shoot for ball"

Sonic shoots for 'who gets the ball first'; he misses so Amy gets the ball first.

**Amy: **"Check." Sonic gave her the ball back and the game has started.

Amy did a triple-treat move with her left foot; Sonic fell for it, and took off dribbling to her right. Sonic on the other hand, tries to catch up to Amy to block her lay-up, but came too late as she made the basket as it's now Amy 1; Sonic 0.

Amy inbounded the ball to Sonic as she gets the ball back. After he inbounded the ball to her, he decides to press-up on her for that lock-down defense. Amy, however, new it was coming so she already know what move she's gonna do next. She faces-up on Sonic, did a wrap-around move out of the post to her left, and took off dribbling, but was cut off by Sonic with those quick reflexes he has on defense. While keeping her dribble alive while running, she did a step back move on her right foot about 4 yards away from him, picked up her dribble, pulls up for a shot as Sonic went up with her as well to try to either block it or contest it, and did a bank shot. Now it's Amy 2; Sonic 0.

**Amy: **"Better kiss that wedding ceremony goodbye." **Sonic: **"Shut up."

Sonic decides to take the knee brace off as its doing no good for him.

**Amy: **"Better take that knee brace off."

Sonic just looked at her crazy and deep down inside he's not gonna lose this game.

**Amy: **"Check." Sonic palms the ball and puts it at her chest with force, and said,"Check this." Sonic took his hand out of the ball and decides to back off of her about 3 feet. **Amy: **"_He's serious now. He doesn't want his marriage get cut off, too bad because I'm finna win." _She thought

Amy did a one-bounce-through-the-legs dribble move to her left, and then crosses to her right at a fast pace as Sonic went with her as well. "_Darn it, he didn't fell for it." _Amy said in her head. So she decides to do a hesitation-step back-move about 5 feet away from him, picks up her dribble, do a fadeaway jump shot as Sonic went up as well to either block it or contest it, and lucky for him, she missed it. "_Crap."_ Amy thought. _"Yes. Now's my chance." _Sonic thought. Sonic got the rebound and dribbles it back out, decides to drive with his left hand, Amy tried to block it but came late, and lays it in. So it's now Amy 2; Sonic 1.

**Sonic: **"I'm catching up." **Amy: **"Grrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr." **Sonic: **"My ball now; check."

Amy inbounded the ball back to him and looked at him crazy while guarding him 5 feet away from him.

Sonic got the ball and decides to post up, and then with one bounce he did a quick spin to his right leaving Amy with a confused look on her face. Later Amy was gonna strip the ball from him, but it was blocked by Sonic's arm and lays it in. Now it's all tied-up at 2 apiece.

**Sonic: **"Gotcha didn't I?" **Amy: **"Shut up. I'm not gonna lose."

Sonic did his signature smirk at her as he picks up the ball. Then he shoved Amy out of his way. **Amy: **"Hey, what's yo problem?" **Sonic: **"Nothin'. Just shut up and check ball." **Amy: **"_There he goes with that look on his face. I'mma wipe that smirk off his face as soon as I win this game." _She thought of after she inbounded the ball back to Sonic.

Sonic later drove to the left, but Amy got in his way. So he decides to back her down. _"He better now do that same move he did earlier." _Amy said in her head. _"I would do that move I did to her earlier, but I think she might cut off my path." _Sonic said in his head. _"I'll try this move then." _He shimmies to his left, turns around to his right and pulls up for a shot. Amy, however, puts her hand up in case Sonic my do a pump-fake. As Sonic releases the shot,

**Sonic: **_"Please go in, please go in, please go in, pleeeeaaaaaase gooooooo iiiinnnnnn!" _he thought. **Amy: **_"Please roll out, please roll out, pleeeeeeaaaaaaase rrrrrooooooollllll oooooouuuuuut!"_ she thought.

The ball bounced on the back of the rim and later rattles out.

**Sonic: **_"Darn." _**Amy: **_"Yes."_

Amy got the ball and dribbles it back out. Both players gasping for breath and neither one of them is not gonna lose this game.

**Amy: **_"I hope this move works." _Amy decides to size him up by doing a two-dribble-through-the-legs-crossover. Next the ball is at her right hand, she pretends she lost her dribble by rolling it out of her hand; Sonic kinda fell for it, as Amy pulls it back with her left hand to do a sham-god dribble move, and takes off dribbling to her left all the way to the goal.

**Amy: **_"I got him."_ She said in her head. **Sonic: **_"Crap."_ He said in his head as he's running towards Amy to block her lay-up. _"It's now or never. I have to block her lay-up by taking off with my left leg."_(Remember, he tore his ACL on his RIGHT knee; his right knee is still recovering.)

**Amy: **_"This is it" _she said in her head as she continues, _"he's gonna be mine." _Just when she went up for a lay-up, Sonic blocked it from behind. **Sonic: **_"YES. I BLOCKED IT!"_ He said it in his head with excitement. **Amy: **_"What the..._._how did he blocked it"_

After Sonic block her lay-up, he ran back to go get it. As soon as he grabs the ball, Amy was guarding him but with a sad look on her face.

**Sonic: **_"Yes I got her now." _He blows by Amy (by not using his super speed, running at a normal pace) as Amy was trying to reach around for a steal but failed, and dunks it off vert. **Sonic: **"Game over, pinky." As he said it with his signature smirk.

He's right, the score is Sonic 3; Amy 2.

**Amy: **"Yeah you're right. Game over." As she's now walking away crying while talking in her head, _"It's over (sniff) it's aaaalllll over now (sniff). I might as w-w-w-well (sniff)...go by him a wedding present."_

Sonic was glad that this game is over so he can go back to sleep and, probably, forget about Amy and probably make Amy forget about Sonic, but when he heard her crying, he has to cheer her up and deep down inside he has a kind heart.

**Sonic: **"Hey Amy." Amy later turned around after he heard her name called while tears still running down her face. **Sonic: **"Come here."

Amy walked to him and they hugged each other. While Amy was still crying, Sonic stroked her long pink quills trying to cheer her up. Then Sonic pulled her away while his hands were still on her shoulders as he was about to tell her something,

**Sonic: **"Listen Amy ...to tell you the truth,...I... still love you." Amy was trying to wipe her tears away and said, "Huh, (sniff)...you ...still (sniff)...love me?"

**Sonic: **"Yes I always have. You see, before I marry Sally, I missed you soooo, soooo much. You see five years ago after I went pro, I looked myself in the mirror for about 10 minutes, and then I realized something, I should've broke up with you. Because at that time, I was confused, I didn't know what to do or who to trust. You should've helped me get over it. That was what I should have done. But now as I look back, I made a terrible, terrible, TERRIBLE mistake. Back when I was in the hospital and while we were just talking, I knew you was about to tell me that you still love me, and I feel the same way too. I never should've broken up with you; I never should've proposed to Sally; and I SHOULD'VE LET YOU (he paused for 5 seconds)... help me get over that shocking news of what my father did when he cheated on my mom."

Amy was shocked of want he had said as her tears were all dried up. **Amy: **"Woooooowwwwwww" she said in a quiet tone. **Sonic: **"You see Amy 2 days ago when I came home from my rehab, I found out that Sally cheated on me with another guy, in our room having sex. I was hurt and I ask her 'Why you did that to me?' she said,

**_-Flashback-_**

_Sally said, __"Because Sonic, 1) you never fanaticize me. That's the reason why I cheated on you and 2) you should've proposed to me you idiot. Here's your wedding ring; go marry some other girl, and I swear one day you gonna regret that you just made a terrible mistake on marrying someone else than me. Goodbye Sonic, goodbye forever._

_"Oh well I'm glad you did it anyway, now without further ado, get out of my house."_

_Sally got all of her stuff and left for good._

**_-End of Flashback-_**

**Amy: **"Wow, I can't believe she would do that to you." **Sonic: **"Yeah I know. Oh and also, I have something to show you."

Sonic went over to the side of the court and grabbed of what Amy thought that was his phone from earlier but it wasn't, it was a black box.

**Amy: **_"Wait a minute, his he…" _**Sonic: **"Look."

He shows her the exact wedding ring that Sally wore on her finger. Amy on the other hand, covered her mouth with both of her hands after she gasped of what she just saw. Sonic knelled down his left knee (Again, he tore his ACL on his RIGHT knee; his right knee is still recovering.) and said,"Amy Rose, will you do the honor, to be my lovely wedded wife?" Amy gasped and said, "YES, YES, YES. FOR THE ONE THOUSANDTH TIME…YYYEEEEEESSSSSSS."

After she said that, their hearts are now complete as they both kissed with passionate love

**5 months later**

Sonic and Amy are getting married as friends and families, except Sally, are here to attend their wedding. As the priest began to speak,

**Priest: **"Dear lord, we are gathering here today to witness these two lovely couple to become husband and wife." He then turns to Amy and said, "Do you, Amy Rose, take Sonic the Hedgehog, to be your lovely wedded husband. To honor, trust, take care, whenever rich or poor, and through sickness and health?"

Amyis crying with tears of joy and said, "I do."

The priest then turns to face Sonic,

**Priest: **"Do you, Sonic the Hedgehog, take Amy Rose, to be your lovely wedded wife. To honor, trust, take care, whenever rich or poor, and through sickness and health?"

Sonic looks at the crowd as to show there's no way he can't say no to his beautiful Rose. As he looks back at the priest, then Amy, and said"I do."

Then the priest closes his book and later said,"Then by the power invested in me, and through the Kingdom of Acorn, I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may now kiss the bride."

The two newlyweds kissed each other with passionate love, as everybody cheered for the newlyweds.

**Priest: **"Ladies and gentlemen, I give you Mr. and Mrs. Sonic and Amy the Hedgehog."

Sonic picks her up bridal style all the way to their limbo. As soon as they go in, Amy turns to Sonic and said,"I love you Sonic."Sonic said, "I love you too. Amy Hedgehog."

After he said that, Amy couldn't help it but smile and later kissed.

Two years later, the WNBA took place as Amy is playing for the LA Sparks wearing number 10 along with her last name titled: Rose-Hedgehog as Sonic is on the sideline, sitting courtside, applauding to his wife along with their first born son, Dash the Hedgehog.

The two hoopers are now teammates, forever.

**The End**

* * *

**Check out my other fan-fic story, Sonic High School: Basketball Season. It's about 25 of 'em (13 boys and 12 girls) trying to win the state championship for the up-coming 2012-2013 season.  
**


End file.
